


I understand

by Emyrldlady



Series: Pasgetti 'Verse [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what I planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I understand

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts last week. Sorry I'm late with this.   
> Twangcat asked for; Clint and Coulson celebrating new years eve!

“I’m so sorry.” Clint said.

“It’s OK.” Phil replied.

“This isn’t how the night was supposed to go.”

“I know, but its fine.” Phil sighed.

“I had plans. Very evil plans that involved strawberries and champagne.”

Phil groaned and lolled his head back on the sofa. “Don’t torment me.”

“See, I knew you were upset!” Clint exclaimed.

“Of course I’m upset. I had evil plans too!” Phil retorted, “But things happen, I understand.”

Clint ran a hand over his sleeping daughter’s overly warm brow. “It’s just, I’ve never been away from her while she’s sick.”

“Clint, we've gone over this. You’re a package deal. Now shut up and kiss me Happy New Year’s.”


End file.
